Secret Santa
by Lovely White Violets
Summary: A strange, seasonal villain gives the Teen Titans something to think about for the holiday season.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secret Santa

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Raven/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Jinx

Rating: PG

Summary: A strange, seasonal villain gives the Teen Titans something to think about for the holiday season. Raven/Beast Boy. Robin/Starfire. Cy/Jinx implications.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Grinch.

Author's Notes: Yeay! I love Christmas. This is just a fun fanfiction, not meant to make much sense or anything…because I do realize it doesn't make any sense. I also realize it's a tad late for Christmas, but, really, what are you going to do?

**Secret Santa  
**Chapter 1

"Secret Santa" would never call himself a thief, though that's what he was.

He was a thin, lanky boy (or people guessed he was a boy; no one really knew his age), and he dressed in the classic Santa suit, replete with red hat. He appeared only on Christmas Eve in different cities, and visited houses at night, stealing, in a very Grinch-like manner, the Christmas lights, ornaments, presents, and occasionally Christmas tree.

There was really no rhyme or reason for his stealing, other than the fact that he would only steal from houses that were particularly pretty or particularly tall or particularly unusual.

Maybe he had a death wish this Christmas, but the prettiest, tallest, and most unusual house in this city—Jump City, he recalled—happened to be a tower in the shape of a 'T'.

And, so, at midnight the morning of Christmas, Secret Santa lumbered up the ten-story high tower intending to surprise the inhabitants therein with his own special type of Christmas gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secret Santa

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Raven/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Jinx

Rating: PG

Summary: A strange, seasonal villain gives the Teen Titans something to think about for the holiday season.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Author's Notes: laugh Wow, these chapters arereally short. Taking after snaptdragon, I believe... Ah well. More with the nonsense.

**Secret Santa  
**Chapter 2

Raven would never have thought of calling herself an insomniac—she usually slept like a rock—but for the last eleven nights, she hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep.

Perhaps it was because of the lump in her bed (this certainly was a new development in bed geography) or perhaps it was because of romantic thoughts of a certain green somebody (he couldn't be that thought-provoking, right?) or perhaps it was the really annoying Christmas jingle Starfire had picked up from some commercial and sung at the top of her lungs while she slept…

Raven didn't know, and she couldn't be expected to figure _everything_ out.

After the twentieth repetition of Starfire's beloved Christmas jingle, Raven decided it was time to leave her room. Walking down the halls, into their kitchen, Raven wracked her brains trying to figure out _something_ to do until she was sleepy enough to go back to bed.

However, Raven's idea of 'something to do' certainly didn't entail fighting a burglar.

When Secret Santa (who had been unable to find a chimney in the blasted tower) crashed through the window, though, Raven surely did not fail to miss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Secret Santa

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Raven/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Jinx

Rating: PG

Summary: A strange, seasonal villain gives the Teen Titans something to think about for the holiday season.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Author's Notes: I don't have anything to say except that this is quite possibly the weirdest thing I've ever written. Ah well. No flames, please.

**Secret Santa  
**Chapter 3

"Secret Santa" never considered himself a thief because, though he took people's things, he never failed to give those people some things of his own.

So when Raven catapulted several lamps and a toaster into his general direction, he caught them in his large bag and edged his way towards the enraged empath, getting within striking distance to return the favor.

Waving his hands like a birthday-party magician, he gave Raven something to remember him by…Christmas Spirit.

Christmas spirit, as it is in this story, is a dying art. It is an older magic, something from one's predecessors, and something from which, no doubt, Secret Santa had learned from his great-grandmother. It is a special magic, a magic that somehow grants the desires of those it is cast upon, and it is not often seen.

Raven didn't look very happy to receive it. It slipped past her fabricated black shield, and coalesced around her head, and when she could finally see again, she had a sprig of mistletoe attached to her forehead.

"What the hell is this!?" Raven yelled, both relieved that it hadn't been something worse and angry that it hadn't been something worse. For, as far as Raven was concerned, physical intimacy was an evil and horrible thing on its own. Raven clawed at the sprig, leaving Secret Santa his chance to escape with the toasters…

…well, almost.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Secret Santa

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Raven/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Jinx

Rating: PG

Summary: A strange, seasonal villain gives the Teen Titans something to think about for the holiday season.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Author's Notes: And, the story goes on. I suppose the chapters would look a mite more impressive if all this story informational crap at the beginning weren't there, hm?

**Secret Santa  
**Chapter 4

"What's happening in here? I heard the window break." A sleepy voice called. The door slid open, and Secret Santa stopped in his tracks, hoping he blended in with the sofa enough to hide. No such luck.

A sleepy Beast Boy walked through the door and, with one look, became slightly more awake. His attention gathered in the whole scene, swiveling mainly from the mystery figure in the Santa suit to infuriated, mistletoe-ridden Raven.

Much to Secret Santa's distress, Beast Boy's focus stayed on him. "Who _are_ you? What did you do to Raven? …and is that our toaster?"

This line thus prompted the next round of battle in which Secret Santa tried to flee and Beast Boy transformed into a monkey and leapt from his present spot to catch onto Secret Santa's hat. Secret Santa jumped out of the way to avoid the monkey, tripping over (and subsequently taking with him) the cords of the controllers to Beast Boy and Cyborg's game station to head for the open window.

Beast Boy squealed as he watched the thief make off with his most prized possession. "No, don't steal that! That's _my_ controller!"

Secret Santa paused before the window, taking this new information into account. If he took the controller, then the green one had given something to him. If that was the case, then Secret Santa should probably give the green one something in return.

Christmas Spirit surrounded Beast Boy, and when he opened his eyes again, all he saw was a bundle of Raven hurtling into him. They both sailed over the couch, Beast Boy landing roughly on his back with Raven on top of him. Beast Boy was sure he broke a bone in his behind, but didn't have much time to dwell on that as Raven, probably as a result of having mistletoe attached _to_ her head and Christmas Spirit _in_ her head, landed a big kiss on his mouth.

Needless to say, Beast Boy was indisposed enough for Secret Santa to make his daring escape.

…well, not quite.


End file.
